Dancing in the Dark
by MosquitoKid
Summary: Some things are just better left unsaid.
1. Hunger

**Dancing in the Dark**

**Chapter 1**

I felt it again. That annoying rumbly noise your tummy makes when it's hungry, you know what I mean? Some people don't really notice it but when you're like I am…it's impossible to ignore.

"Santana…?" I croon to the dark-haired lady sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" She sounds sort of irritated. Probably because we're watching Jersey Shore and _nobody _talks during Jersey Shore. Me included.  
>"I'm sort of hungry…" I say shyly.<p>

"Oh, are you now?" She raises one of her eyebrows and smirks a little, like I've just said something funny to her. Funny…or sexual. You know, thinking about it, she probably took that as something sexual. I guess I'll go along with it.  
>"Not like that!" I swat her thigh playfully and give her a devilish smile. "You know what I mean…"<p>

She looks at me with a questioning expression on her face, mixed with a slight disappointment. I love having that effect on her.  
>"Yeah, I could definitely go for something to eat. I've had enough of these meatheads beating the shit out of each other anyway," she concedes. I squeal in excitement. I <em>love <em>eating. I know there are people who really enjoy candy bars or brownies or milkshakes, but seriously, _nothing _compares to how I feel when I eat. Again, it's something that's impossible to ignore.

…

It's freezing outside but I don't really care. I never do. Santana and I look damn fine in our club outfits too.

"I'm going to guess…five minutes," I tell Santana.

"Five? Alright, I'll say three," she responds with a devilish wink. I love it when she does that. It's like, hot but at the same time…bad. Like, what bad girls do. I guess I kind of have a thing for bad girls. Maybe I just have a thing for Santana.

"You ready?"  
>I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. The devilish wink is gone and now she's just smiling at me. I must have been staring. I love it when she smiles…okay, not again.<br>"Yes!" I exclaim, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

The entrance is dark with splatters of neon paint on the walls. I always thought it was kind of pretty in here, and the smell of sweat and alcohol made it that much better. I've never been able to get drunk, but I still liked the taste and smell.

"I.D.s, ladies?" The bouncer was tall and dark and muscled. Not really my type.

After showing him our I.D.s, he took one look at each of us, up and down. Usually Santana hates it when guys do that, but not on nights like tonight.  
>"The cover charge is on the house," he says with a wink. I don't really like it when he winks.<br>"Thank you!" I exclaim. Then Santana and I worm our way towards the crowd, hand-in-hand.

"Ready to start?" I ask.

"Always," she says with that bad-girl smile I adore. Gosh, I love that smile. Alright, I can't get distracted.  
>"Go!"<p>

We both separate and wriggle our ways through the crowd. I finally find a spot to my liking and start dancing to the beat. Within thirty seconds, a handsome young man with a really cool hair-do spots me and starts to make his way towards me. I kind of feel bad because his hair is so cool, but nothing can distract from the feeling in my stomach. We dance for about two minutes. I'm actually getting pretty into it, but then I remember my time limit.  
>"Hey!" I shout because the music is super loud. He leans his head down so his ear is right by my mouth. "Want to head out back?" I nip his earlobe a little bit to make sure that he gets the picture. He flashes me a grin and nods. Gosh, I feel bad sometimes just because I always get really cute ones.<p>

But I take his hand and lead him towards the back of the club. There's a door with an "EXIT" sign above it and we go outside into the freezing cold. I take him around the corner of the building to a dark alley and allow him to push me against the wall and start making out with me. I always feel weird about making out with people because nobody's mouth feels like her's. I like her mouth the most, it's so soft and hungry and I can tell she wants me just from the way she moves her lips and tongue. It's like, a secret mouth code or something. I wonder what this guy would think if he knew what I was thinking about while he forced his tongue down my throat. After about a minute, I decide that enough is enough. I grab his crotch, which instantly catches his attention and makes him stop. My lips connect with his neck almost in the same instance and he puts his hand up against the wall, obviously anticipating something that is never going to come. At first it's just my lips but then I absolutely can't take it anymore. My teeth sink into his soft, human flesh.

"Oh, we've got ourselves a biter, do we?" he grunts. Yeah, I guess you could say I'm a biter. I bite down harder.

"Ow!" he cries. "Take it easy, will ya?" When I didn't stop, I think he started to get worried. And when he tried to shake me off but couldn't, I think he got even more worried. I knew this was going to get out of hand pretty quickly, so I grab his face with my hands and just…twist. Like a weird, fucked up Bop-It game. His neck snaps like a rubber band that's been stretched way too far. Again, I feel a pang of guilt, but the blood is just so…sweet. I've never actually tasted Skittles before, but I'd imagine them to taste like this, only not as good. I quickly glance at my watch. Four minutes and thirty seconds.

"_Yes!" _I think to myself. I'm thirty seconds under and I _know _Santana could never make it in three. She was just trying to be competitive.

**...**

I quickly finish drinking and instantly, I feel this sort of high. It's not like what I'd imagine smoking marijuana to be like, or being drunk off alcohol. Or even being in love. It completely transcended all of those things; it was in a different category. Of course, I could only go off of imaginings. Except for maybe love. I'm not sure, though. Maybe.

I leave the body exposed for all to see, so that he can be found quickly. It's sort of a respect thing for me, like what they did in Avatar. Then I run to the car, desperate to beat my partner in crime. But as I approach, I halt suddenly and drop my jaw in disbelief. There in the driver's seat, sitting as smug as a bug in a rug (isn't that the term?), is Santana. After a few seconds I walk, defeated, towards the car and hop in the passenger's seat.

"How long have you been here?" I ask once the door's closed.

"About…two and half minutes," she says, trying to hide the smile that was just _begging_ to come out. I kind of wanted it to, but at the same time, I was utterly shocked. If my math was right, that was in _two minutes_ she ate. I mean, I knew she was hot, but Jesus Christ!

"How…?" I manage to squeak out.

Then she leans over and whispers in my ear, "I could get you in one."

I gulp. I couldn't really argue with her there. She could get me in seconds.


	2. What We Are

**Chapter 2**

You know, thinking back on it, I probably should have told you what I am before jumping into the story like that. Probably would have made it a lot less confusing for you, huh? I know what being confused feels like, it happens basically every second of every day for me. I'm what some might call a _vampire_. But I'm not Count Chocula and I definitely ain't got any of that sparkly shit going on. I don't really like labels either. Going out into the sun makes me feel really sleepy and unable to do much, so me and my other vampire friends (Santana is one of them) usually hang out at night. We live in a town called Lima, which is secretly known for housing creatures like us. Don't ask me why, it's just like that. All of our parents know, so they brought us here and that's how we all met. We go to McKinley High School, which is pretty much your normal run-of-the-mill high school, only it runs at night. And it's for vampires only. I can eat human food, but I can't taste it. Sometimes I'm forced to eat it because my mom won't let me kill people, but I guess it's better than starving. I know killing is wrong, but like I said, the blood tastes amazing, there's nothing like it. Wait. Santana is like it, only a lot better. But I can't tell you about that because it's kind of secret and also I'll get too distracted. Uhm…I've been alive for seventeen years. I was born this way because there's a weird vampire gene in my family's blood. I sometimes wonder if the gene is from American Eagle or Gap or some place, but I try not to think about it too much. Being what I am is hard sometimes. I wish more than anything I could just be like everyone else and live the way people are supposed to, but then again, I wouldn't have the friends I have now if I did that. I wouldn't have glee club either.

…

The ride to school was very…sexually-intense? Is that the right word? I don't know, the way she whispered into my ear made my lady parts very crazy. But we were almost late, so we had to hurry. I didn't mind, we always hang out, it won't be too long until I can finally feel her-  
>"Britt, we're here."<br>I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts. Hm. It was probably for the best anyway.  
>…<p>

The night passed by as expected. Writing, reading, Spanish, Home Ec. (which was kind of pointless, once you thought about it), blah, blah, blah. Eventually, it came down to my favorite part of school: glee club. In a world filled with people who for some reason don't even take the time to know the person standing next to them in line, or serving them coffee, or even giving them a tattoo, I don't ever think I'll be accepted as someone "normal." But in glee club, I feel more than normal. I feel _special_. Finn, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Mike, Tina, Artie…they're like, my family. I feel more at home here than I do in my own home half the time, but don't tell my mom. It would hurt her feelings.  
>"Hey, guys! Ready for this week's assignment?" That was Mr. Will Shuester our director. He's pretty cool, a vampire just like us. He always finds ways to make us feel like being unique is something to be celebrated.<br>"You know it, Shuester!" Puck called out with mock enthusiasm. Puck was always kind of a killjoy.  
>Mr. Shue took a couple seconds to scribble something on the whiteboard. I'm not the best reader, but the word was pretty clear: friendship.<br>"I know life is hard sometimes, guys. But really, the one thing that gets us through at the end of the day is our relationships with the people we love; our friends. So this week, I want you all to find a song which describes the perfect friendship to you, what _you_ feel friendship really is. The person who understands and completes the assignment best will get to perform it at McKinley's Halloween Ball next weekend!" Mr. Shue explained.  
>Now <em>that <em>caught our attention right quick. I glanced over at Santana who was sitting by Mercedes on the opposite side of the room. She seemed focused. She was staring really hard at something I couldn't see, so I just assumed she was thinking about something deep.  
><em>"Maybe she's thinking about us…"<em>  
>I shook my head. That was wishful thinking. She only wanted me for one thing and it wasn't friendship. I mean, we were friends. Just…I knew how to please her and vice-versa, so obviously that's all she wants. But sometimes I pretend that there's more to it than that. And sometimes it feels that way when she cuddles her body into me after being intimate, or when she tells me things about her life that no one else knows. But I know those are just "moments of weakness," as she calls it.<br>"So who are you going to the Halloween Ball with?"  
>I shook my head again. I can't believe I got sucked into that.<br>Tina was staring at me expectedly. Shit. She asked me a question. What was it again? Uh…  
>"Oh! Uhm, nobody actually! I mean, I got asked by a couple of guys, but I kind of just want to go stag, you know? No pressure or weirdness or anything. How about you?"<br>Tina blushed. "Well…Mike actually just asked me today!" she exclaimed.  
>"REALLY? That's awesome, Tina, I'm so happy for you!" I know they've liked each other for a while. Plus, they're Asian, it was bound to happen sometime.<br>Suddenly, Puck cut in.  
>"Did I hear you were going stag? Why don't you hop your pretty butt into <em>my <em>party bus and go with me?" he said with a wink. Not really digging this wink either. But he was sort of charming…  
>"Uh…no thanks. I'll dance with you, though," I said with a shy smile.<br>"Alright, I'll hold you to that," he replied.  
>…<p>

After glee ended, I found Santana and linked my pinkie with her's. That was something she let us do. I don't know why, we just…liked it.  
>"So have you thought about a song for this week yet?" I asked her once we reached the parking lot.<br>"Yeah…I've got a few in mind. What about you?"  
>"Yeah, I know a couple that should be really good! But can I tell you a secret?"<br>We were at Santana's truck now. She looked at me expectedly. I guess that was a yes…  
>"When I thought of these songs, they reminded me of you. That's why they're so perfect." I gulped. That was really pushing it for me. A genuine compliment implied something deeper than sex. As expected, she looked a little shocked. But then she softened.<br>"I need to tell you a secret too. Well, tell you and…show you." I gulped again. That was _not _the reaction I had expected.  
>"Uhm, okay…" I squeaked. I was a little afraid. But I trusted her.<p> 


End file.
